The Pink and the Powerful
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Sephiroth one day underwent a change. His whole personality changed. He became happy and cheerful. These are his adventures. He also makes friends with the weirdest people. Rated K because of laughter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I had an idea a while ago. Forgive me, Sephiroth fans. It was a spur of the moment thing… I swear. I would never disgrace the cold calculating Sephiroth. He's the best villain ever. But, well… sometimes, even the best of the best have to have a humiliation.

**Sephiroth Goes To Church.**

He came out of his cave. He looked at the sky. The sun was bright and burned his eyes. He cried out and tears came down his cheeks.

He went into a near by town. He looked at all the peasants. They were smiling and laughing. He looked at them. He hated laughter. He hated smiles. He hated everything cheerful.

A little girl came up to him. She pulled on his leg. She gave him a toothless grin. Sephiroth did something that has never been done before in the history of Sephiroth. He smiled at her.

She took his hand and led him to her house. Sephiroth then began wearing an apron that she gave him. It was neon pink, it had ruffles and huge hearts all over it. To make matters worse, he began baking big chocolate cookies shaped like hearts.

Then (I am sorry dear readers) Sephiroth did something to his silver hair. He had discovered that he had a new favorite color other than destruction. He loved pink. He dyed his hair neon pink. He started wearing a huge pink bow. Whatever was he to do?

Then one day, our noble villain discovered another thing. His blade looked rather dull in the sunlight. He thought for a very long time while making his cookies, with his apron on, and his pink suit (Sephiroth suit in pink… he has a personal tailor) and he did something to his blade.

He stained it pink. The silver was completely gone from the blade. He also discovered he didn't like the color of his eyes. He wore pink contacts. He loved pink.

One day the little girl went somewhere. It was Sunday. Sephiroth did not know what to do without her. He followed her. He found her at a church. He enters in all his pink glory and the whole town looks at him. He smiles.

He walked down to where the girl was. He started singing, "I believe I can fly" at the top of his voice. His black wings appeared, but they were not black! They were neon pink! He flapped them and was never seen again.

Some say that there is a huge pink bird in the sky at sunset. They say that it drops cookies. We will never know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: it's been a while. I was wondering what to do next. And, I got an idea while watching an old show. The Rosie O'Donnell Show. What would happen if Rosie and Sephiroth met? In Dunkin Donuts, no less… have fun and please remember, life's all about laughing your ass off. Btw, those who are Sephiroth fans should not read this. Please no flames. And a friend helped me write this.

The Adventure with Dunkin Donuts

The mysterious pink being appeared one day. He held his magnificent cookies for all to see. They worshiped and asked for the cookies. He said they would be on sale. His voice was everything cheerful in the world in one. ***One Winged Angel is playing in the background***

He went to find a place to sell these divine cookies. He was looking and ran into a person on the street. This person had black hair. This person had a woman with her. And this person looked at Sephiroth and yelled, "Hey! Pink's my color!" this person began running after Sephiroth and began trying to take his coat. Sephiroth flew away, fearful of the being after his pink. He flew and then he crashed into something.

He began looking at it. There was a huge donut on it with two words, "Dunkin Donuts" Sephiroth began crying outrageously. He had found a place to sell his heavenly cookies.

Sephiroth set up inside the heavenly haven of cookies, donuts, coffee and general breakfast foods. A moody person came in front of him. This person had blue clothes and blond spiky hair. This person glared at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled at the person. The smile was of the sun itself. The person passed out at the rays of sunlight. In the end, he bought a cookie and smiled.

A/N: short and sweet, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and wait until next time. I hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, I had a totally random thought yesterday. What would happen if our noble hero met a superhero? Just not any superhero, but the dark knight! The one that prowls the night! Batman! Anyways, have fun reading this… adventure.**_

Sephiroth and Batman!

Last we left our noble hero at the restaurant Dunkin' Donuts. He was selling his heavenly cookies for all to sample. Everyone loved him, but our hero longed for something more. He had heard the legends of the heroes of the west. The ones that saved the world everyday from peril. They intrigued him.

The superheroes were the ones that saved every child's imagination Saturday mornings. They were the ones that saved innocents from villains. Our noble hero wanted to be like them. So, westward he traveled. He traveled through high mountains and low valleys, selling his heavenly cookies. He befriended many and helped them the best he could. He was a hero in their eyes, but he was lacking by his standards.

He reached a dark and gloomy city. He didn't like this. He had to start cheering it up. The city was called Gotham. He smiled as a plan came into his mind.

He went out and collected every pink flower he could find. Then, he started dancing around the city sprinkling flowers on everyone. Then, the sun started setting. He watched the sun set and it brought a tear to his eye. So many shades of pink all in one color. He loved this and sunrises. So much pink. It cheered him up completely.

So, when the full moon came out, and a strange bat sign, Sephiroth was still sprinkling flowers. He smiled at the pretty sign and laughed merrily. He was still spreading cheer when something hit him on the back of the head. He turned and frowned. Two white eyes popped out from an alley way followed by a black body. The man looked like a bat.

The noble hero greeted the man cheerfully. The man punched the hero and had him to the ground. The hero couldn't have this though. He used his fist and hit the man in the face. The man backed off because of pain. The noble hero started beating the man.

He had almost hurt the man completely when the little girl flashed in his mind. She would not want this. The hero stopped and regained himself. His evil self had almost won over. The hero could not allow that to happen. So, he helped the masked man up and they went out for drinks.

Our hero gave him flowers and cookies when dawn came. The caped crusader smiled and said, "I am the protector of the night. I am Batman. You are the protector of the day. You are Sephiroth."

After that, Sephiroth traveled to see the best of the best superhero's at Batman's request. The alien of a superhero made Sephiroth a member of the Justice League. Superman looked at him and said, "You made Batman SMILE?!?!?!?! You are a true hero!"

Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello. I thought long and hard about this next chapter of The Pink and the Powerful. It was a very random idea. Well, at least, randomness is appreciated half the time. Well, have fun and review!!!**_

The powerful being of the east traveled westward more. He had heard legends of one figure that could fly just like he could. This person was magnificent. He was a thriller to be around. The powerful being would love to meet this person, so he went to a place called Hollywood.

Once the powerful being was there, he started spreading his love and cheer. Instead of flinging flowers everywhere, he handed out free cookies. The people glared at the kind and gentle soul who was handing out his heavenly and divine cookies. Then, it came. The one he was looking for.

This person had once been black. But he had turned white. He was the thriller of the night. He was after his Billie Jean. He was the MJ! He was the tamer of the tame. He was Michael Jackson!

The powerful being handed him a cookie. The MJ gave him a sweet smile and accepted it. The powerful being's life was changed forever.

After that, the powerful being went home. He had made friends with many people. There were some that were not very nice, but he helped them. He had a following for his cookies. They loved him. He loved them. But the powerful being longed for something. He didn't know what it was. He just knew that he wanted something.

_**A/N: What will happen on the next time of the Pink and the Powerful? Please review. It's short, but it makes you laugh. I'll make sure the next one is longer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello and welcome back to my world of randomness. Well, Valentine's Day is almost here. Well, our noble hero is going to be falling in love with a country star.

Sephiroth and the Love of His Life

Our noble hero was heading toward his home when he was stopped by a vision of love. He felt his kind and gentle heart melt even more. He saw the vision that was Shania Twain. Our hero fell madly in love. He loved her voice. She had the voice of his angel. He loved her because he had always wanted a woman who could sing his heart away. And he had found her.

He followed her until she turned around. She asked him what did he want, he replied that he wanted her. She fell instantly in love with him. They went on tour after that. They went and they sang their hearts together. They would look deeply into each other's eyes and fall in love all over again. It was a love that would outlast love. Then, something happened…

Our noble hero received a message one day. His village was becoming smaller and smaller. The villagers needed him. They needed him to come back home. All of the friends that he made came and said goodbye. The hardest part was saying goodbye to the one he loved.

"I understand," she said to him. "I will love you forever and always." And that was what inspired her songs, "Forever and For Always." "When You Kiss Me." And many more. She loved him and took his picture with her wherever she went.

Our noble hero went home and grieved for his love. He wanted her back. But, then something happened. The little girl that had first seen him came up. She had grown up into a young woman while he was away. Her brunette hair had grown longer. She had it braided and her green eyes were smiling with laughter. She was a spitfire. She was like a light that lit the darkness. Our noble hero became friends with her again quickly. The problems of his village would wait until he was ready to deal with them.

_**A/N: have a happy St. Valentine's day! And remember, there is love in the world from a great and giant pink Sephiroth!!! Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. There have been other ideas in my mind, which I am guilty of. However, that does not mean that I haven't been thinking of this story. I've been going over everything that I could and I finally found an idea. Enjoy!

Last time, we left our gallant hero mourning his heartbreak. He and his singer had to part ways forever. She went back to what she did best and he went back to wandering. It did not help that he had no goal for the future. He had no goal for his life.

One day, he was sitting by a brook. There were trees and the birds were singing. Our noble hero was supposed to be out spreading joy to everyone. He could not even look up at the sky and say that it was beautiful.

So, the devil and the angel versions of Sephiroth came to him. Both had their own shoulders. The devil Sephiroth was the one that had been before the transformation. The angel was cloaked in a white version of his outfit. No pink anywhere. He was a vision of white.

Our noble hero sighed as he looked at them.

"What are you sighing for?" the devil demanded. "You could be out there pillaging towns and everything! You could be destroying this worthless planet and could be taking over the universe!"

"You should not do that," the angel said. "You are a person of integrity and of justice! You are pure goodness! You are divine in your own right!"

The two continued arguing until Sephiroth looked up. He saw a huge bird. He wanted to be a part of the sky. He did not know what to do.

"Go! Go and torture all those people that made fun of you!" the devil yelled.

"Don't do it! You are good! Remember all the good that you have done and all the friends that you have made!" the angel cried out.

Just as our noble hero was about to make his decision…

TO BE CONTINUED!

_**A/N: Whatcha think about that? Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I have been so busy and I know that that is an excuse, but is the best I have. I have thought long and hard on what to write for this chapter, and the idea came to me in three parts. So, I have three chapters outlined.

Normal disclaimers apply. Anything with a copyright isn't mine.

Sephiroth and the Desert

… We left our noble hero wondering what to do next. He was about to battle with a winged giant.

The unfortunate thing was: our noble hero was teleported somewhere.

He arrived at a mansion in the desert with an evil looking bald man staring down at him. This bald man had a beard and had his own show. People called him a doctor, even though he did not have the doctorate degree to back it up. His name was Phil.

Phil was staring down evilly at our hero. He began rubbing his greasy hands together. He was thinking of all the ways to fry the chicken, or at least that was what he thought our noble hero was, and he knew of at least one hundred ways. And, well, he's from Texas, nothing else needs to be said.

Our hero did something that he had never done before…………………

He screamed for help!

A fellow hero had been walking by the mansion when he heard the scream. His Texas Ranger badge glowed in the desert sun. He scratched his beard then got to work. He would rescue the damsel in distress. Our hero screamed that loud because he was about to be put into a huge frying pan!

Well, the fellow hero barged into the room and tied up the villain with one hand and another rescuing the hostage, who was our noble hero. The Ranger just looked at him and set him down.

"And what are you?" he said, shaking his head and rubbing it at the same time. He had taken off his cowboy hat.

"Batman said that I was the protector of the day," Sephiroth said. The Ranger's eyes widened.

"You were the one who made Batman smile!?" he almost yelled at the top of his lungs. He thrusted his hand out. "Name's Walker. People call me Chuck Norris."

"You are the one that no can scare!" Sephiroth said in awe. "You are the one who says sleeping with one thousand women is a slow Thursday for you!"

"Yes, that's me," he said. "You should be more careful, chicken. If you don't want to be cooked in these parts, you'd better be careful."

"Yes sir!" Sephiroth said. He pranced around. Chuck Norris just stared. There was one thing, that we have discovered, that gives Chuck Norris the chills.

The Pink and the Powerful dances of Sephiroth.

_**A/N: . I love this idea. what do you think? **_


End file.
